Mr and Mr Smythe
by SereneReality
Summary: AU. Sebastian and Kurt meet in Chile while both were on an assassination missions. They go through their day-to-day lives oblivious to the other's lifestyle, till they're ordered to kill each other.
1. Prologue

**A/N: idk guys. I was bored and I was watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith. _Smith_ reminded me of _Smythe_, and I thought this would be a cute idea. My Kurtbastian googles have filtered everything for me in the last month. I couldn't help it. Here's to hoping this doesn't disappoint! **

**:D**

* * *

"_Ha habido un bombardeo en el casino de Viña del Mar. Repito, Ha habido un atentado en el casino de Viña del Mar. Actividades e individuos sospechosos deben ser reportados inmediatamente a la policía municipal."_ ("There has been a bombing at the Viña del Mar casino. Repeat. There has been an attack at the Viña del Mar casino. Suspicious activities and individuals should be reported immediately to the municipal police.")

The sirens blared throughout the city, and panic quickly ensued around Sebastian. Women were screaming, men were cursing, and children were crying. He casually maneuvered his way through the traffic of cars that was building on the street, glancing over his shoulder every few steps to make sure there was no one on his trail. As soon as he passed the street, he began to jog through allies that would normally be accompanied by skilled merchants and vendors with stolen goods. The explosion must have frightened them to abandonment.

Sebastian wiped the sweat glistening on his forehead with the back of his hand before approaching the doors of his hotel. He had hoped the small stain of dried blood on his knuckle remained unnoticed by the two armed men guarding surrounding the grand building. They eyed him cautiously, their fingers tightening around the grip of their gun.

"What are you doing outside of the building? All of the guests were asked to stay in their rooms," one of them barked.

"I was wandering around. I don't know what's going on—"

"Where were you wandering around?" the second asked, his thumb reaching for the safety catch and drawing closer towards Sebastian.

"Around the city. I'm here on vacation—" Sebastian started, eyes glancing casually around the area when his gaze caught an idle stranger adjusting his clothes before sneaking past the men confronting Sebastian at the moment. "—with my friend, who is waiting for me inside. I'm sure he's terribly alarmed so if I could just go inside—"

"Show us your friend."

_Well, fuck me sideways._ Sebastian smiled tightly at the policemen and slipped past them, hearing their footsteps close on his heel. He opened the large golden doors and almost released an audible sigh when he found the stranger talking quietly with the employee at the front desk. Sebastian motioned towards him to the men behind him, expecting them to retreat outside. Yet they remained in place, fingers still gripping the firearm that rested comfortably in their hands. Sebastian rolled his eyes and approached his _friend_ who was now moving swiftly in the direction of the elevator at the back of the lounge. Sebastian grabbed him by the arm, which elicited a gasp from the shorter man in his clutch, and turned him face at the guards.

Through a clenched smile, Sebastian pleaded, "Just go with me on this one." He gave a little wave to the disgruntled men, watching them take steps back towards the entrance with eyes still focused on the pair of visitors who were obviously from out of state. Sebastian turned around and walked with the other man to the elevator, both waiting awkwardly for lift to reach their floor. When the elevator doors opened, they stepped inside, a small smile playing on each of their lips. When the doors had closed, Sebastian pressed the button for the fourteenth floor and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped itself. He turned to thank the man for complying with his act only to find the rather attractive stranger fighting his own laughter with a pale hand slightly covering his mouth.

"Thank you," they said at the same time. It was then that neither could conceal their laughter and amusement any longer.

"Who knows what would have happened if they caught me as easily as you did at the door," the stranger said between little fits of laughter.

"Yeah. They probably would have skinned us alive and fed us to President Piñera's hounds," Sebastian joked, shaking his head at the idea. "All for wandering the bazars—"

"—or grabbing lunch in the city, unaware of the havoc happening at the casino," the man added, his laughter reducing to a smile. Sebastian cocked his head and looked curiously at his counterpart.

"Is that what the explosion was?"

The other nodded. "Yeah. Overheard some officers talking about a planned attack on the individuals inside." He leaned his back flat into the wall, glancing over to Sebastian with that smile still on his face. "Kurt Hummel." Sebastian shoved his hands in the pocket of his slacks. He offered a half smile when his eyes met the blue ones belonging to Kurt.

"Sebastian Smythe."

The doors had slid open when they reached to Sebastian's designation floor. He stepped out at the same pace as Kurt, who blushed ever so slightly at the contact their hands made while heading for the door.

"You're on this floor?" Sebastian asked, gesturing for Kurt to step out first.

"Mhm…room 1428."

Sebastian bit his lip, struggling to hide the smile threatening to surface. "Room 1427."

"Well, isn't that the strangest coincidence?" Kurt teased. So they walked silently down the hall, side by side and stole glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Sebastian had reached the room across from Kurt, and as he opened his door, he turned to bid his farewell. "It was nice—"

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" Kurt asked suddenly, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his black waistcoat. He looked down at his feet and Sebastian ignored the irritating voice in the back of his head that adored the blush spreading across his cheeks. "I mean if you're not doing anything. Or anyone…wait!...I mean if you're not doing anything _with_ anyone later…so that you and I can have dinner…And I won't judge you even if you're doing someone later…it's not my business. Though I'd like to make it my business…okay…I'll shut up now and let you get on to doing—"

There was that irritating voice in the back of Sebastian's head again. "I'd love to have dinner later." Kurt looked up from the floor and smiled at him. "8 o'clock okay?"

"Yeah. It's perfect."

Sebastian leaned against his door, his smirk in place while he watched Kurt wave and slip into his room. Sebastian entered his own room and tossed aside his shirt to inspect his body in the full mirror. There was a dark bruise forming on his left rib cage and another one on his right shoulder blade.

The mission went a bit messier than Sebastian had anticipated. He didn't expect Lucas Castillo's to have his mistresses present in his office, or his business partners from China, or his son Rodrigo. Sebastian had concentrated his assassination on the three known security guards Castillo takes everywhere and Castillo himself. Attempting a clean murder with that many people present roughened his plan, which is now evident by the darkening marks on his body and his reddened, bloodstained knuckles.

Then there was the damn explosion that had further made his plans askew. It was not an accident, as Kurt had pointed out earlier. It was timed perfectly to target Castillo's son, Sebastian had noticed. He was watching the surveillance camera from Castillo's office after he had disposed the head of the billion-dollar mogul by the bodies of his guards. Sebastian's eye caught a small red light flickering on the wall when Rodrigo had walked by. At the precise moment he passed by the miniature device, the camera had blacked out and the entire casino shook. Sebastian had made his escape through the vents in the office, till he reached the garage and made his way to the hotel.

Sebastian headed for the bathroom to soak his aching body in hot water. He turned the faucet of the tub and waited for it to fill. He finished undressing himself and turned the faucet off. He stepped in, hissing a little at the scorching temperature of the water. His body relaxed after a few moments of adjustment.

His mind trailed to Kurt, who had unexpectedly and inadvertently saved his mission from failing completely. Sebastian knows that he is one of the most sought out assassins in America, and he is pretty damn great at his job. But very rarely does he have sloppy moments, like today. Thankfully, Kurt was willing to cooperate with Sebastian. He allowed himself to smile when thinking about Kurt.

Kurt was a pretty guy. Sebastian had nearly memorized every feature his eyes had grazed over. The fair porcelain skin, the clear blue orbs between long eyelashes, the bubblegum colored tint of his full lips, the slightly rosy cheeks that never lost its shade, the lean figure shown off in skin-tight jeans, white long sleeve, and waistcoat.

He was very dangerously pretty guy.

Sebastian was not a fan of picking up company on missions, but he allowed himself to occasionally indulge in what the city had to offer. Except none of his other encounters were like Kurt. None of them had been by chance and none of them had been treated to dinner. Not a single one.

He sighed and picked up a bar of soap. He ran it over his arms and torso, then scrubbed with the bath sponge.

For the first time since his sophomore year in high school, Sebastian Smythe was going on a date.

* * *

Sebastian had knocked on Kurt's door at exactly 8 o'clock. He was unsure of what to wear; he didn't want to overdo his attire and he made sure not to undress either. After several changes, he opted for a gray v-neck, dark jeans, and a black blazer. He really didn't understand why he fussed so much about tonight. He would only see Kurt for a few hours, and then depart for New York tomorrow afternoon.

But he did put in the effort to combing his hair back so it didn't bother him by falling over his face. At least that's what he told himself. It didn't matter that the women back at the headquarters told him how much they appreciated this look on him. Or how he had managed to get several gifts and accommodations while overseas when his green eyes weren't being hidden under a full head of hair. No, he hadn't done it to impress Kurt Hummel.

He waited patiently for Kurt to answer the door. When the sound of feet shuffling came from the other end, Sebastian and lifted his head to greet his date. _His date_. It still sounded foreign in Sebastian's mind, but he braced himself for Kurt's arrival.

He patience had proven worthwhile when the door opened and he was met with Kurt's smile.

"Hi, Sebastian."

Sebastian almost wanted to smack himself for gawking at Kurt, who was wearing the absolute tightest pair of white jeans he had ever seen in his life. He cleared his throat and licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry.

"Good evening, Kurt. Are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to grab my keys. I'll be right back," Kurt said. He turned back into his room and the impulse to smack himself was itching away again at Sebastian, because he emitted a small groan at the sight of Kurt from behind in those fucking jeans. Kurt returned and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Is there anywhere in particular that you have in mind?"

Sebastian tried his best not to think about how impossible it would be for Kurt to be wearing any kind of undergarment beneath the jeans. He cleared his throat again and began to walk down the hall and towards the elevator. "Well, considering that we're not allowed to step foot outside of the hotel, how about we hit the restaurant in the lobby? I have yet to try it."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "That's fine. I haven't either." He regarded Sebastian with a curious eye. "Where are you from, if I may ask?"

"New York City. Decided I need a few days break from the endless amount of work I'm always doing at my firm. Boy, did I choose the right place for solidarity or what?" Sebastian scoffed.

Kurt giggled and bumped Sebastian with his shoulder, and Sebastian tried not to wince at the contact he had made with the bottom of the bruised blade. "Maybe next time you'll consider going outside of the Americas." They stopped in front of the elevator and waited for the lift. "So you're a lawyer, huh? You're awfully young to be a partner at your own firm. I don't know if I should be impressed at with your success or worried about your manipulative skills. You might have a strong bite to your personality."

Sebastian gave him a smug smile and allowed for Kurt to step into the elevator first when the doors had opened. "Both. But I don't bite too hard, although I could if you like." He didn't miss the blush passing through Kurt's face.

He had a feeling dinner would be a lot more enjoyable than anything else he could have done tonight.

And it had been. Sebastian was revealed to a sarcastic side of Kurt that had been shoved silently in a corner during their other encounters. He found that he rather enjoyed the playful banters that were happening over dinner. Sebastian would tease Kurt about his order (which really lacked any sustenance other than green leaves) and Kurt would tell him to shut up and wipe the oil dripping from the side of his head from all that gel he was using to "_sculpt that obnoxious CW hair." _Sebastian also discovered that Kurt worked for a high-end fashion designer in New Haven, Connecticut. The idea of Kurt being only a few hundred miles away from his home warmed Sebastian.

The night had been entirely too short. When they headed back upstairs, Sebastian opened his door, turned to face Kurt, and silently invited him inside. Kurt hadn't bothered to head towards his own room as he grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him inside.

* * *

The next morning had Sebastian waking up naked and alone. He looked around for any sign of Kurt, but no traces of clothing could be found. He got up to brush his teeth and wash his face, slipping on a pair of boxers in the process. He headed back into the bedroom and heart the door open. Kurt was entering with a tray that had a plate of food and two cups of what smelled like freshly brewed coffee.

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind that I took your keys for a bit. I needed to get back in." Kurt set the tray down and offered Sebastian a cup of coffee. He took it silently and sipped the hot liquid.

"Thank you," Sebastian said. He put his coffee down on the bedside drawer, and threw his arm around Kurt's waist. He pulled him in for a deep kiss and felt Kurt's hand cup his jaw. "Come back with me. Let's get married." He didn't know why he had said it. It was out of impulse and he was half expecting Kurt to reject the idea. But he didn't. Instead, he looked up at Sebastian with big eyes and smiled.

"Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry about the grammar mistakes and typos last chapter. Didn't have the time to double check it so I hope this one is better prepared! This chapter and the next chapter are just to lay the foundation for the good stuff that's gonna come up. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm not from Chile or Hispanic, but I spent some time there studying so I used whatever information I had from my months in Chile and applied it here. :]  
**

* * *

"Rachel is hosting another one of her dinners tonight at 7. You and Kurt should drop by if you get the chance. You know how she gets when her invitations are turned down."

Sebastian nodded, offering a sympathetic smile to the taller man in front of him. Rachel Berry Hudson was a pint-sized demon when things didn't go her way.

"I'll talk to Kurt about it and see if we can move our dinner date to another night, but I have to tell you, Finn—this reservation was a struggle to come by." Sebastian knew that was a lie. There was no reservation or a dinner date. Nothing important was happening tonight between himself and Kurt. But the thought of being at a neighborhood party for several hours with people who pretended to live extraordinary lives had Sebastian lying through his teeth to the genuinely amiable Finn Hudson.

"Ah, c'mon Bas. A top lawyer like yourself with the kind of money you make, I'm sure that same reservation will be available for the rest of the weekend. It's one Friday night with a bunch of guys from the neighborhood. It'll be more fun drinking with us than it will be having a small portioned dinner over candles and cheesy music," Finn said, a goofy smile spreading across his face. Sebastian laughed. Even if his said dinner date was fake, he had to agree. It's probably one of the reasons he and Kurt stopped having them years ago. Neither one of them particularly enjoyed the overpriced food that came prepared on a large plate but took up only a fraction of the space, or the dimly lit room of the restaurant that made them more tired than romantic; even the soft sound of violins and French instruments were a bore to both of them, though Sebastian would admit that he listens to that sort of stuff when he's concentrated on paper work.

"Like I said, I'll talk to Kurt but don't get Rachel's hopes up too high on a promise regarding our attendance. Kurt gets a little—" Sebastian made a circular motion with his finger near his head, "—when plans are cancelled or delayed." Finn clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Just the way married life is. But we love them anyway, right?" Finn have him a cheeky smile, then checked his watched. "I have to get going. If I don't pick up the groceries Rachel asked for, the only thing we'll have on the dinner table tonight is me."

"You know, I actually wouldn't put it past Rachel to do that," Sebastian said with a chuckle after imagining the 5'3 brunette chasing her 6'4 husband around the block with a very large and very sharp cooking knife, which he knew her to be in possession of.

"I know. Just a few days ago, I suggested that the Barbra Streisand memorabilia should be moved out of the living room and into the empty one that we use for absolutely nothing, and the next thing I know I'm writing a 1500 word essay on what makes her the greatest performer of all time. _And _I lost my side of the bed to a life-size cutout of Babs," Finn said. Sebastian flinched.

"That can't be healthy…by any means…or standards. At all," he said emphatically. Sebastian looked at his own watch and saw it was nearly time for his meeting with the leader of his headquarters. "You should definitely get on that grocery shopping, then. I have a call to make with potential clients in a few minutes, anyway." After a final reminder for the dinner, Finn said his goodbye and ran across the street to his car.

Sebastian had come outside to take out the trash. A one-minute task turned into a ten-minute conversation with a man whom Sebastian saw only a couple of times a month. And this encounter had been about another one of those awkward dinners that everyone in the area had insisted on having at least once a month. Yet, as awkward and frustrating as they were for Sebastian, he and Kurt had always gone. Usually, Rachel would come ringing on the doorbell the day before the event with a fresh basket of (ridiculously delicious) cranberry cheesecake muffins and extend the invitation to Kurt, who never thought about refusing. It seemed as though Rachel had been too busy this time around and neglected to go door-to-door with her invitation (_and the fucking muffins_). Luckily for Sebastian, he had already given an excuse to Finn, so if the Smythes were absent tonight, Rachel would not plot an attack on the spectacular house he and Kurt had worked incredibly hard on for the last four years.

He headed back into the house and overheard Kurt from the kitchen.

"Yes, Danielle. Sebastian has been fine. Just rather busy lately…How is Gregory anyway? Sebastian has been meaning to call but work at the firm is picking up…Oh that's great to hear!...Not yet…"

It was odd to Sebastian that Kurt spent more time talking on phone with his mother than he himself did. Kurt also checked up on Sebastian's father, who has been dealing with a series of health problems lately, more than Sebastian did as well. Kurt hadn't been lying when he said Sebastian has been busy; it just wasn't at the firm.

Sebastian headed out to the back where the tool shed was and decided he'd mention to Kurt about the Hudsons' invitation later, not that he planned on attending anyway. But he felt obligated to tell Kurt before Rachel asked about their absence this weekend, which he's sure was bound to happen. He wouldn't be surprised if the call came at midnight tonight with guests still over her house.

He approached the larger-than-average shed that he had personally built and opened the doors after he peered over his shoulder to make sure Kurt wasn't around. A virtual screen popped up near his waist with a prompt for a security passcode. Sebastian entered the numbers and waited for the lift to take place of the household tools. Before climbing inside, he checked once more to make sure the coast was clear. He stepped onto the platform and closed the doors behind him. The lift began to sink into the open space of the ground. It had taken several long months for Sebastian to build this new 'office'. When he and Kurt decided to move to the northern part of Stamford, Connecticut out of convenience for both of their careers, Sebastian began working on the secretive underground room for business he had to do at home. He traveled to Manhattan every morning, which is about an hour drive from the house, but for emergency situations, plotting his assassinations, and researching information till the late hours of the night, he used this space.

Stamford was a perfect location for his work. He and Kurt lived in the wealthy suburbs, and should there be an emergency situation that put either his life in danger or Kurt's, the quiet and private streets of a rich neighborhood would be an unlikely place to go looking for one Sebastian Smythe. Stamford was also the halfway point between his headquarters in New York and Kurt's company in New Haven. Kurt refused to move to New York with Sebastian after their encounter in Chile. The idea sounded good at the time, but when reality hit Kurt back in America, he pleaded with Sebastian that he had spent years working to get his position as the creative director for Michael Kors, and had been the youngest in doing so at the age of 23. Even after 4 years, Kurt was against moving to New York, stating that though he could do most of his work from home, they had already created a comfortable home in Stamford, and that he prefers to be at the company rather than at home. So Sebastian decided that his underground office would be a permanent thing, which is why he invested so much time in perfecting the system it ran on.

When the lift reached the bottom, he headed straight for the computer. He turned it on and made his call to the headquarters.

"You're late, Smythe," the female voice barked.

"I'm sorry Roz. Some thing came up with the neighbors." Sebastian pressed a few buttons and her picture came up. He almost wished he could close it when he saw the glare she was giving him from under her blond bangs.

"That's Ms. Washington to you. You lose all of your privileges when you're late. And is it me, or do you look more obnoxiously like a meerkat today than you normally do?"

Sebastian feigned pain and touched his chest with a hand. "And here I was thinking we left on good terms a few days ago when you said my ass was looking tight."

Roz squinted her eyes, and her mouth shaped to send several insults his way. Sebastian was sure that if he were standing in front of her now, he'd have a dent in the shape of her Olympic metal on the side of his face. Before she could start her intended verbal abuse, he smiled at her, then followed it with a wink.

"I won't hold it against you, _Ms. Washington_. In fact, I'm rather flattered that a woman of your standards would even consider to spare a glance in my direction."

_That must have done it_, Sebastian thought, trying to hide the smirk as she settled back into her chair and recomposed herself.

"For being on the highest end of the Lance Bass scale, you sure know how to use that mouth with women," she said.

Now he really couldn't conceal his smirk. "Sexuality has little to do with the talent of my mouth."

She rolled her eyes and opened the notebook in front of her. "Your husband must love having you to himself at night."

Sebastian wanted to correct her and state flatly how further from the truth she couldn't be. His sex life had essentially vanished years ago, and he was positive that even if he had told her—or anyone for that matter—that it would not be taken seriously. He had himself quite the reputation when he lived in New York, a charming, handsome, smooth-talking graduate of Columbia Law School whose family came from old money. He made it no secret that he had his fair share of men that he left at his apartment in the mornings to go to work, and he fully expected them to leave when he returned in the afternoons.

Then Kurt happened. He wasn't sure when their sex life had diminished, but it had. The first few weeks after they got married were fantastic. It was just them and this large empty house that they didn't care to furnish immediately. They found themselves fucking on the island kitchen, against every wall upstairs and downstairs, in the shower of all five bathrooms—nearly every inch of the house had been used as a canvas for their bodies. And Sebastian had admired Kurt's skills. He didn't want to think about how many other people Kurt had actually experimented with before he perfected his techniques, but Kurt was amazing, definitely flexible in ways Sebastian had thought unreal. It was after they had began to settle down in their new lives that they fell into a fixed routine where neither were home till the early evening, except on the weekends when they both came home in the late afternoons like today.

The only conversations that took place were over dinner and sometimes before Sebastian had left for work, but that was merely to inform Kurt that he'd see him for dinner or if he was going to be a little late that night. After dinner, they went to separate rooms to get their work done, and then at 11 o'clock, Sebastian would go to the bedroom and see Kurt reading on his side of the bed. With a simple 'goodnight', he'd turn his bedside lamp off while Kurt kept his on to read. And their days would start over again like that at 6:30am the next morning. The fact that they were so uninvolved in each other's lives allowed for Sebastian to sneak away to the shed at random hours of the day whether Kurt was home or not, because quite frankly, Kurt didn't really care what Sebastian did as long as he remained faithful and picked up the groceries when Kurt asked for them.

But Sebastian refrained from tell Roz any of that. Instead, he just smiled and asked for the order of business.

* * *

When Sebastian had headed back to the house, he saw Kurt in the middle of cracking an egg into a large bowl. Without even turning to look at him, Kurt had said, "Rachel Hudson invited us to her dinner tonight. She called yesterday but it slipped my mind to tell you."

Sebastian had no idea how Kurt always knew he was in the room before he could announce his presence. Sebastian had been practicing his stealth and quiet movements for years; it made him feel more powerful when he startled others and caught them by surprise, but it never worked with Kurt. It was like he had a sixth sense that not even Sebastian's toughest victims and most skilled allies had.

"I know. I was talking to Finn outside earlier and told him we might not make it."

"Oh. Well, I told Rachel we'll be there at 7 sharp," Kurt responded plainly, cracking another egg into the bowl.

Sebastian let out a groan. "Did you really have to agree? I told Finn we had dinner reservations of our own tonight."

"But we don't." There was a crack of another egg, which seemed louder than the other two, probably due to the growing tension that lingered in the air. A moment of silence passed as Sebastian tried to determine Kurt's tone with his last statement—bitterness maybe?

"No, we don't but I prefer not having to go to the Hudson home tonight."

"That makes you a liar, Sebastian. And I don't like being married to a liar. Maybe next time we'll have real reservations so we won't have to go. But I already told Rachel we'll be there at 7 with a coconut cream cake." Kurt continued to put things in the bowl with his back to Sebastian, who was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed defensively over his chest and a defeated pout on his lips. "It's almost 6:15. You should get ready while I finish this frosting."

Sebastian heard the mixer go on so he left to take a shower.

* * *

They arrived at the doorstep at 6:59 exactly, with the sweet smelling coconut cream cake in hand. Sebastian allowed for Kurt to brush something off his shoulders before knocking on the door. A shrill voice could be heard from the other end.

"_Finn Hudson! You better turn off that television right now! The guests are coming!"_

They were greeted by a very chirpy Rachel at the door, clad in a red polka dotted dress with her hair in a perfect bun and her bangs hanging evenly over her eyes.

"Kurt! Sebastian! Welcome to our humble home! Tonight is going to be just spectacular and full of adult fun!" She hugged both of them and let Sebastian walk over to Finn before dragging Kurt with her to the kitchen. Kurt set the dessert down on the counter and began looking around for something he can help with. Or at least anything that would keep him from having to look at Rachel's pleading face right now.

"So…anything you need me to—"

"Don't think I won't ask, Kurt. We're best friends practically, and I'm not letting this go. Did you talk to him about it?"

Kurt continued to look around the kitchen, his eyes lingering over the family pictures on the wall and refrigerator. There was one in particular that he has always been fond of: Rachel and Finn dancing at their wedding with Finn's mother and Rachel's dads in a tight embrace behind them.

"Kurt!" Rachel growled. He turned to face her and slapped himself mentally when he did. If there were two things Rachel Berry Hudson was good at, it's singing her little heart out and knowing how to use her eyes for just about anything, because the way her eyes were widening and begging him to tell her what she wants to know made Kurt uncomfortable. Her voice softened. "We are friends right? I just want to help you. That's all. I mean you helped me so much when Finn and I were deciding and—"

"No. We haven't talked about it. Not since our phone conversation yesterday and not since Sebastian and I got married."

The doorbell rang as Rachel opened her mouth to say something. He could see the frustration on her face when her jaw snapped shut and the voices of several people came from the living room.

"We're talking about this later," she promised. She made her way to the living room to greet her other guests.

As the night went on, Kurt spent most of his time with the women, naturally. The men talked about work and sports, things that held very little interest to him. He rather enjoyed being asked by Tina and Mercedes about what fashion trends they should be expecting to see next season and which celebrities he's worked with personally. Some of the answers became harder to improvise, but he had managed. The only part of the evening he dreaded was when the group started talking about children.

It would be Kurt's luck that Quinn would ask him of all the women there to hold Beth, her 6-month old daughter.

"Just for a minute," she promised before rushing to the kitchen to grab something. A few times he caught Rachel smiling at him, but he just rolled his eyes and bounced Beth in his arms. He couldn't help the smile forming on his own face when he saw how responsive she was to the sounds his was making, little giggles escaping every few seconds from her pouty lips. It was only after a few minutes that he noticed Sebastian watching him from across the room.

Kurt wondered how long he had been staring and what he had been thinking. He didn't hold Sebastian's stare for long, because it really couldn't have meant anything. No, he and Sebastian never talked about kids. They don't talk about much to begin with but kids had never even crossed Sebastian's mind. Kurt was sure of it. His decision to avoid Sebastian's gaze ended up with him catching Rachel's eyes instead. She looked like she was on the verge of squealing from excitement, as her eyes shifted back and forth between him and Sebastian. Kurt returned her stare with glare, but he allowed himself to casually glance around the room in hopes of seeing Sebastian again. And he did see his husband, except he was no longer looking at Kurt. He was fully engaged in his conversation with Finn and Puck, a beer in hand.

When he turned his attention back to Rachel, Kurt saw she was staring down at her hands, a sympathetic look on her face. It's not like Kurt had his hopes up for anything. He didn't read too much into Sebastian's gaze. _Transfixed gaze_, a voice inside his head said, a voice that sounded annoyingly similar to Rachel's. Kurt brushed it off nonetheless. He hadn't thought about it for the remainder of the dinner party. Not when Quinn took Beth back. Not when he and Rachel joined their husbands at the pool table. Not when he and Sebastian left to go home.

But when Kurt was in bed with his bedside lamp still on as usual, he wasn't reading a book. He wasn't doing his work. He was thinking about what Sebastian had said to him while they were washing up and slipping into their sleeping clothes nearly an hour ago. He was reminding himself of the look Sebastian gave him when he was holding Beth earlier, and then kept analyzing Sebastian's words that he only seldom says anymore. He wondered if he was overthinking it, but as he fell into a deep slumber, all he heard were Sebastian's rare words with the gaze from the dinner at the Hudson house.

"_You looked beautiful tonight._"


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Oh gosh, don't hate me! I wanted to have this up several days ago, but I've been flying back and forth between different law schools, doing interviews and such, so forgive me. This is a bit shorter than usual but next chapter marks the start of the actual Kurtbastian interactions, and the chapters will get longer. So bear with me my lovelies!

* * *

"I'm going to be a little late this afternoon," Sebastian said as he shrugged on his jacket. Kurt nodded absently and continued to read the newspaper. Sebastian bent down to kiss his cheek, then rushed out the kitchen to the front door.

Several minutes later, Kurt looked at the clock, deciding that he needed to get ready for work. He disposed his leftover coffee, washed the cup, and left the kitchen, making his long way upstairs to the bedroom. As he walked through the hall, his eyes caught a smudge on the frame of a picture on the wall, one that would likely go unnoticed by anyone else, but Kurt's need for an absolutely spotless house urged him to take a moment of his time to clean it. He allowed himself to study the picture, a smile finding his lips when his gaze runs over his own beaming face in the arms of Sebastian, both of them expressing the same kind happiness in black Armani tuxedos. It was taken on their wedding day, only a few short months after they had met in Chile.

Kurt recalled every detail in Chile like it had been yesterday rather than four years ago. It was only one of three missions that he had miscalculated ever. He had less than 24 hours to plan the assassination attempt on Rodrigo Castillo, who was the biggest accomplice to his father's illegal international affairs. Kurt had expected to get Rodrigo to himself in order to execute a clean kill, but the boy stalled in his father's office for bit, and Kurt was running out of time. It seemed the Castillos' business partners were close to making a transaction, and he needed to act fast. He rushed to get detonators attached to either wall that led to Rodrigo's office, and it would be ignited the instant body heat came within a nanometer of the line created between the nearly unidentifiable explosive devices. And that body heat luckily belonged to the right person.

When Kurt reached the hotel, he came too close to confrontation with guards he would have likely brawled. But luckily Sebastian had been there, caught in his own innocent troubles. Kurt had been able to sneak past them and make his way to the front desk to feign curiosity about the commotion being caused in the city. All suspicion cleared, Kurt walked calmly towards the elevator, then felt Sebastian's arm wrapped around his and a deep, pleasing voice by his ear in a pleading tone.

That following night had been one of the best in Kurt's life, because Sebastian made him feel wanted and needed, something that had been foreign to him for so long, like his company was worth more than murder and money. From the small, fluid conversations over dinner to the stolen glances in the elevator, and the desperate movements of lips over skin and intertwined fingers till dawn announced its presence, everything had been unexpected yet perfect. He didn't think twice about accepting Sebastian's marriage proposal, though he should have. However, if asked now, Kurt would still assure anyone that he did not regret his decision. The same kind of passion they shared then was buried beneath the reality of a set work schedule that neither had really considered sacrificing for the other. But he couldn't deny for a second (and he strongly hoped Sebastian would be able to say the same) that he was in love with Sebastian, even if his actions didn't quite show it.

Kurt shook his head from the thoughts forming and made his way to the bedroom. He changed out of his robe, opting instead for top that was weather friendly on a warm day, dark jeans, and boots. He worked on his hair for a few minutes and glanced himself fully in the mirror, making sure he was presentable for his meeting today with the leader of the company. He was expecting another mission today; one that Santana had warned him would be trusted with no one except him.

* * *

Sebastian was handed a folder seconds after he opened the door to his building.

"Good morning to you, too, Blaine."

"Always a pleasure to see you, Bas," the shorter man replied with a genuine smile on his face.

"I don't get how anyone can be so damn dapper at 8 in the morning," Sebastian said as they walked past the desks occupied by the researchers and secretaries. Every few steps, Sebastian would wink and smile to a flustered female secretary.

"One of us have to be, right?" Blaine patted him on the back and looked at him with bright eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Our friendship is still a mystery to me." He reached the end of the room where his office was and allowed the security system to scan his iris. The doors slid open to reveal papers and unfinished work on Sebastian's desk. He threw the folder handed to him moments ago on the table, then sat in his chair. "What do I have today?"

"Roz will be ringing in later from Dubai. It's a group meeting so in about two hours; you should be in the conference room. The folder I just handed you is the briefing for our next case, all of the information is there," Blaine informed him, taking a hesitated step forward as though he's anticipating a reaction when Sebastian glances over the case. "Bas—"

Sebastian raised his gaze, eyebrows furrowed. "He's seventeen. Barely." His eyes ran the written words in front of him again. "Are you sure this is the right person?"

"I know, he's young, but you've never questioned an order before and right now is not the time to start doing it," Blaine urged. His eyes softened. "We can't afford to lose this one. No one can so don't underestimate his importance."

"Blaine, he's just a kid," Sebastian reasoned, his voice borderline quivering with anger.

"If I could have avoided it for you, don't you think I would have?" Blaine sounded like he really wished he could have helped, but he sighed, eyes glossy and unable to meet Sebastian's stern face. He opened the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't forget about the meeting."

When the door shut, Sebastian cursed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. Blaine was right. He'd never question anything before; after all, he gets paid too much to worry about the ethics of it all. But that nagging feeling in the back of his head reminded him that his net target was a child, still in high school and living with his parents.

He studied the profile. _Chandler __Kiehl,_ _Senior at North Lima High School, New York University bound, hacked the government computer system at the age of 13, currently holding information for third party corruptionist group led by Jesse St. James. Objective: capture Chandler Kiehl and keep alive for interrogation. Deadline: Thursday, June 13: 5:00pm. _

There was a breath full of relief released as Sebastian read the last two lines. It wasn't an actual assassination and he had exactly five days to get the kid out of the other party's hands and to New York. It was rather odd, though, that Roz had assigned this 'oh-so-important' kidnapping mission to Sebastian who was usually reserved for riskier cases. Blaine or Noah could have easily taken this.

With a sigh, Sebastian closed the folder and pressed the intercom sitting on his desk. "Sugar, I'm going to need a reminder for Ms. Washington's meeting in an hour and forty six minutes."

* * *

"About time, Smythe," Santana greeted when Kurt exited the elevator.

"Woke up in the wrong bed again?" Kurt asked, grabbing a water bottle from the basket placed by the entrance. He watched Santana roll her eyes, leaning on a desk.

"Like every other Saturday morning," she said. Her expression then turned serious and she straightened up when the elevator doors opened again, revealing the head of their company. "Good morning, Sue.

The tall, blond haired Sue Sylvester sneered and walked past them, beckoning for Kurt and Santana to follow her to her office. Kurt closed the door behind him as they entered, and he patiently waited for Sue to lean back into her chair and sip the coffee that is always prepared beforehand by her personal assistant Becky Jackson.

"Porcelain, Sandbags, take a seat," she finally drawls. "As you have been made aware, there's another assignment that needs to be carried out and executed perfectly by this coming Thursday." Sue reached over to her drawer to take out a wireless clicker, pointing it to the large empty space behind her head. A picture of a teenage boy appeared, blond shaggy hair and glasses donning his face. "I know that this company is full of incompetent rodents that need to undergo Sue Sylvester's torture training and skill development program several times a year, but I have to make the best with the crap I've been given. So I'm putting you, Porcelain, on the job with Sandbags and Tweedle-Dumb as your hawks.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and bit the inside of his mouth to keep from responding to her insults regarding himself, Santana, and Brittany, but he mustered enough will to continue listening.

"This is Chandler Kiehl. He's a seventeen year old kid, genius hacker who managed to steal the government's most valuable secrets, and he is being held captive by Vocal Adrenaline, or so that's the alias. We haven't quite figured out the details or the intentions of VA but that ridiculously beach blond Warbler who has hair as atrocious as my butt-chinned neighbor Will Schuester informed me last night that Marvelous Marvin aka Jesse St. James is in charge of the entire thing."

"Sue, I'm not going to kill him, right?" Kurt asked, a little hesitant. "I mean, I know I'm trained to be void of attachments but he's a teenager and

"Keep your thong in your pants, Lady," Sue said. Kurt shut his mouth and glared at her. "You're going to bring him to me unharmed. Remember, you have till Thursday, 5 o'clock sharp to get to Ohio and back to Connecticut without a scratch on that boy's head. Now get out of my space. You're contaminating it.

Without another word, Kurt and Santana got up and left the office, each exchanging eye rolls before separating to either direction towards their rooms.


End file.
